Tu m'aimes
by Master Ice Eyes
Summary: Harry avoue enfin ses sentiments à Draco, quelle est la réaction du Slytherin ?


**Titre :** Tu m'aimes

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Genre** : Angst/Drama/Tagédie

**Rating :** K

**Note de l'auteure** : A mon ami gay. A tous les autres, soyez prudents, les mots font parfois très mal...

Je te regarde et tu es là, tellement beau, tellement fier, tellement droit, parfois tellement moi.

Tu repousses une mèche de tes cheveux mais tu capitules. Tu ne dis rien et tu regardes le sol.

Je te méprise de tout mon être, est-ce que ça me console ? Non, je dois bien l'avouer. Un autre aveu m'assaille et me trouble, un interdit, un péché, une perversion. Mes yeux d'acier sont de glace lorsqu'ils se posent sur l'être vil que tu es.

Tu ne restes pas tu fuis, ton regard me fuit, ta présence me fuit, tout en toi est fuyant parce qu'au fond de toi tu sais, tu sais l'abject fardeau que tu traînes dernière toi comme une dernière prière aux dieux ici bas, ces dieux qui font la loi pour les autres, ces dieux qui forgent les esprits et éteignent les âmes, ces dieux froids et cruels, ces dieux qui ne pardonnent pas, ces dieux parfaits qui ne seront jamais toi, ces dieux comme moi.

Tout en moi exècre ce que tu es, qui tu es, qui tu penses être, qui tu voudrais incarner mais surtout qui tu désires aimer.

Tout en moi te maudit, mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit, il n'est d'être plus dépravé que toi. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, ta simple vue m'insupporte et place dans ma gorge cette éternelle bile qui me torture.

Qu'as-tu dit ?

Qu'as-tu fait ?

Tu n'as rien fait, non, tu n'as rien fait pour endiguer ce flot de… de quoi au juste ? De quelque chose que je ne connais pas, de quelque chose dont je ne veux rien savoir.

Ce désir putride qui te ronge les os, cette soif morbide qui te colle à la peau.

Qu'as-tu dit ? Je m'en souviens alors que je te regarde avec haine et répulsion, tu as dit :

- Draco, il n'y a qu'une vie en moi, qu'une âme, qu'un cœur et les trois sont tiens, à tes pieds, à ton service, libres à toi de les choyer, libre à toi de les broyer. Je suis tien tout entier. Je ne vis plus ni ne respire sans toi, je ne désire ni respirer ni vivre sans toi…

Les larmes que tu vois sont des larmes de rage, et aussi des larmes qui me rappellent que mon cruel estomac se soulève à ces mots et tu m'achèves, tu m'écrases, tu me saignes :

- Je t'aime.

Et je vomis. Je vomis ces mots que tu oses prononcer, j'expulse ces injures que tu oses proférer. Et j'espère que du fond de ta déchéance, tu appelles à l'aide mais je vois dans tes yeux que ces mots sont ton sanctuaire, je vois qu'ils t'ont soutenu pendant cette guerre meurtrière autant qu'ils me rendent malade à présent.

J'expire douloureusement et ferme les yeux, je prie silencieusement pour que tu ne sois plus là lorsque je les rouvrirai.

Je les rouvre et tu es là.

Vision perverse d'une âme déchue.

Il me semble que tu attends une réponse. Une réponse autre que mon air glacial et mon mépris, autre chose que ce dédain et cette franche révulsion, une réponse autre que cette souillure qui marque le sol et dont tu es seul responsable.

Gryffindor tu es et Gryffindor tu restes, tu attends ta sentence, courageux, et je réprime un autre haut le cœur.

Je me souviens de ta Ginny et me demande silencieusement si sa mort a engendré ta débauche.

Tu n'es pas normal, tu ne l'as jamais été.

Tu dis que tu m'aimes et en regardant les larmes rouler sur tes joues, je me dis que c'est peut-être vrai. Tu attends toujours ta réponse il me semble, eh bien la voici :

- Tu n'es qu'un immonde rebus dont la simple vue m'insupporte. Tu m'aimes et rien que pour ça je voudrais te voir mort.

Ces larmes roulent toujours sur tes joues, dans ton cou et tu trouves la force de te retourner, digne et dévasté, tu fuis cet homme que tu dégoûtes, cet homme que tu aimes, que tu admires, cet homme dont tu es fou et qui te conspue sans remords.

Les jours et les mois te voient dépérir depuis ce jour maudit où ta bouche s'est ouverte sur ces immondices dont je peine à me rappeler.

Je suis dans le parc, tu es devant le lac, le hasard nous réunit ironiquement pour la dernière fois. Je te vois t'avancer dans le froid mois de février, dans cette eau glacée du lac que même les poissons ont désertée. Tu t'avances jusqu'au bout et je vois tes lèvres bouger dans une dernière supplique, je ne comprends pas ce que tu marmonnes mais une voix chante à mes oreilles alors que tes derniers cheveux rebelles disparaissent dans les sombres profondeurs :

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.

Et soudain je réalise, une vérité qui me glace le sang alors que je détourne mon regard de cette misérable chose que tu as toujours été et que tu ne seras plus jamais : tu m'aimes.


End file.
